


Swimming Lessons

by DaydreamsAndNightmares



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamsAndNightmares/pseuds/DaydreamsAndNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea wants Garrus to learn to swim. He's not thrilled with the idea, but Lea plays dirty...</p>
<p>This bit of fluff takes place after my previous fic Loving the Turian: A Citadel Love Story, so if you want to know how Lea and Garrus got together, read that first.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Garrus and everything else in the Mass Effect universe belongs to Bioware, I'm just borrowing him for some poolside fun. He'll dry off, I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

Lea swam.  She loved the way the water felt against her skin and how it whispered in her ears when she dove under. The sun made wavering reflections on the bottom of the pool, marred only by her shadow as she glided forward, doing an effortless breaststroke. After a few more lengths she swam to the edge of the pool. Garrus Vakarian, codename Archangel, scourge of the underworld was relaxing in a sunchair. His eyes were hidden behind aviator-style sunglasses but a slight snore told her that he had fallen asleep. She took a moment to admire her bondmate’s body, his wiry build and long limbs. More of him was visible than usual as he was only wearing a swimsuit. He looked like a big cat, sleeping in the sun.

            He must have sensed her gaze, as he stirred. ”What’s up Doc?”

            She sighed. She should have never showed him those old cartoons. ”I asked you to stop doing that.”

            ”Sorry. You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.”

            ”Anyway, why don’t you come in the pool? The water’s fine. You must be getting hot over there.”

            ”I told you, Turians don’t swim.”

            She rolled her eyes. ”Garrus, really. We’re going sailing next week. What if you fall in? This world is 70 % water, you know.”

            ”Yes, rather unfortunate. I’ll wear one of those lifecoats or what was it you called them?”

            ”Lifejacket. Come on. It’s easy.” She demonstrated by swimming to the other end of the pool.

            ”I’m fine here. I do like watching you do it. Especially in that swimsuit. Very appealing.”  He picked up his portable reader.

            Ok, time to pull out the big guns. ”If you try swimming we can play Slutty Spectres  tonight.”

            That got his attention. He looked at her over his sunglasses.”Is that right? Well, an offer worth considering.”

            She could feel him beginning to cave. She played her final ace in the hole. ”Remember the holiday that Terrans like to celebrate by dressing up in costumes? Halloween?”

            ”Vividly. How could I forget those masks of me and Shepard that surfaced last year. Wrex wasn’t too amused with the Krogan one you sent him either.”

            ”Some people just have no sense of humor. The point is, the costume industry has a long history of making sexy versions of almost any costume. There’s sexy nurse, sexy police woman…”

            ”Yes?” She had him now.

            ”I might have purchased a sexy Spectre outfit. Let’s just say it was horribly expensive considering how little fabric is involved.”

            ”Oh, all right. You win.” He put down the reader, removed  his sunglasses, and walked over to the steps. He lowered himself in. ”I honestly don’t understand what you see in this,” he said as he waded towards Lea. ”It’s cold and wet and impedes movement.” He reached out and put his arms around her. One of his talons played with the fastening of her bikini top. ”Are you sure we can’t just skip the swimming part?” he asked innocently, fully aware of the effect he had on her.

            Oh hell, she should have seen this one coming. No, she had to be strong. ”No. Swimming lessons first, as agreed.”

            He let go of her with a resigned look. ”Fine. But if I drown, it’s on you.”

            ”You won’t drown. Now, let’s start with holding your breath under water. Put your head under.”

            ”Why would I want to do that?”

            ”Just do it.”

            He took a deep breath and submerged. A moment later he emerged, sputtering.

            ”What the hell is in this  stuff?” He sneezed multiple times.

            ”That’s the chlorine. You’ll get used to it.”

            ”I seriously doubt it.”

            ”OK. Let’s try floating, then. Get on your back and let the water support you. If you feel panicked, just put your feet to the floor. There’s only a little over a meter of water in this end of the pool. I’ll put my hands under your back and steady  you.”

            This went better, although he had a hard time finding his balance with the carapace weighing him down.

            ”This is a little like zero-g. Of course, you don’t have to worry about drowning in zero-g. Suffocating in the vacuum, on the other hand…”

            ”Yes, yes.” She let him up. ”Now watch me.” She swam around him. ”Now let’s try floating on your stomach, try to make the same motions that I did. Remember to hold your breath if your face goes under water.”

            He looked rebellious but did as she asked. It resulted in a lot of splashing and flailing, but in the end he could keep his head above water.

            ”Happy?” he asked as he stood up, dripping.

            ”Yes, that’s very well done, for your first time. You’d better keep to the shallow end of the pool for now.”

            He got a wicked glint in his eye. ”Now, time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.” His voice was soft, teasing, with an edge of danger.

            She swam over and pressed herself against him. ”Spectre Lea, reporting for duty.” A long kiss.

            He growled, swung her over his shoulder, and got out of the pool as fast as possible. She laughed and let him carry her off in the direction of their hotel room. Now this was what she called a honeymoon!


End file.
